1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card assembly including a memory card and a case for receiving the memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cards are widely used in computers and electronic dictionaries for expanding memories, network cards, modems, and small computer system interfaces (SCSI) such as high-capacity hard disks, scanners, etc. In addition to personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) cards, electronic cards include multi-media cards (MMC), compact flash cards (CF), smart media cards (SMC), memory sticks (MS), and secure digital memory cards (SD) for use in personal digital assistants (PDA), portable electronic dictionaries, digital cameras, etc.
However, most memory cards have an interface of a specific specification and thus cannot be used with the connection interface of the widely used USB (universal serial bus) specification. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a dual-interface memory card 90 including a USB interface 91 and a read/write interface 92 respectively on two ends thereof. A user may either couple the USB interface 91 with a USB socket 93 of an electronic device (not labeled) or couple the read/write interface 92 with a read/write interface socket (not shown) for access to read/write data.
A typical dual-interface memory card 90 has a uniform thickness which is generally designed for the end with the read/write interface 92 that is generally smaller than the thickness of a standard coupling opening of a USB socket. Thus, the other end of the dual-interface memory card 90 with the USB interface 91 is too thin to match with the coupling opening 94 of the USB socket 93. As a result, the USB interface 91 cannot be in reliable electronic contact with the resilient conductive plates 96 of the USB socket 93 when an end of the dual-interface memory card 90 is inserted into the coupling seat 95 inside the coupling opening 94 of the USB socket 93. Further, the memory card 90 is in loose engagement with the USB socket 93 and thus liable to disengage from the USB socket 93.